lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Retro Wreckage
Retro Wreckage is a playable Midway Arcade level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase 71235 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Your favourite retro Midway Arcade characters have escaped from their games and the Gamer Kid needs your help to put them back where they belong! Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Lumberjack In the Paperboy bonus area, he is seen trapped underneath a large tree. You will need Digging Ability character or vehicle to find the LEGO Bricks needed to build an axe to get him out of there. Rule Breaker * 204,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Grapple Ability * Magic Ability * X-Ray Vision Ability * Master Build Ability * Fix-It Ability * Sonar Smash Ability * Drone Ability * Target Ability * Digging Ability * Gyrosphere Switches Ability * Flight Dock Ability * Cargo Hook Ability * Speed Ability Section One Upon starting the level, the player has to approach Gauntlet's Merlin who explains to Gamer Kid the dilemma that was unfolding, that the characters from the Midway Arcade game library have been possessed by the evil forces that have slipped through into the world. Once the dialogue is finished, the player has to confront the possessed G-6155 Spy Hunter which can be done by either using the Invulnerability Ability, any special attack or using a vehicle to ram it down. When the possessed Spy Hunter breaks down into pieces, a quick prompt will take the player into the build manual for the G-6155 Spy Hunter to rebuild from and will be used for much of the duration of the level if the player wishes to do. An accelerator switch appears and the player will need to use a vehicle with an Accelerator Switches Ability to unlock an Arcade Dock hidden behind an abandoned burger stand. The player will have to build the Arcade Machine to utilize the Arcade Dock and beat the Spy Hunter game (minimum points to beat is 8000 pts.) to continue the level. By beating the game, the player will unlock one of the six red lights for a closed-off elevator and unlocking two sections Section Two When entering the Joust segment, the player has to help the Gamer Kid in beating the possessed Joust Knight and Ostrich by stepping the dance pads of the arcade games loosely based on Dance Dance Revolution quickly through the Super Speed Ability, which reveals another Joust Knight and Ostrich who then attacks the one the player has encountered earlier, leading both of them getting defeated by each other in the end and forming another Arcade Dock for Joust (minimum points to beat is 1000 pts.). Once beating the game, it will unlock another of the red locks on the elevator. Section Three Upon entering the boiler room, you will notice there is a possessed Defender ship floating in one portion of the room and a possessed Super Sprint car running amock. This will require the Gamer Kid to switch to Laser Ability to break down the gold boiler parts to set the ship free and it will blast some parts in the parts up, which includes a cracked wall that will have the Gamer Kid to use the Super Strength Ability to build a ramp in order to defeat the Defender ship and Laser Ability to get the parts needed to build a Stop Sign, a stack of green oil barrels and a mini-ramp to take down the Super Sprint car, forming two Arcade Docks for Super Sprint and Defender (minimum requirement to beat Super Sprint is complete Level One., while the minimum points to beat Defender is 2000 pts.). Once beating the games, this will unlock two more of the red locks on the elevator, and the player has to switch Gamer Kid's abilities to Stealth Ability to reach the next portion of the level. Section Four When reaching the next portion of the boiler room, the player is confronted by the possessed characters of Gauntlet who then proceed to attack them. The player will then have to beat up them up to unlock another Arcade Dock for the game Gauntlet (minimum points to beat is 3000 pts.). Once the game is beaten, this will unlock another red lock. Section Five When reaching the Robotron area, the player will encounter the possessed Robotron Hero and will have to defeat him three times before he falls apart, forming the Robotron 2084 Arcade Dock (minimum points to beat is 10000 pts.). Once the player/Gamer Kid beats the game, this will finally unlock the elevator that will lead the player to the rooftop. Section Six Once reaching the rooftop, the player will need to turn on the power to power up the Arcade Dock for Rampage. This soon follows up with a cut scene of Gamer Kid unexpectedly turning into Rampage's George while the player has to play Rampage to end the level (minimum requirement to beat is complete Level One). Transcript Main article: Retro Wreckage/Transcript Trivia *Some of these Classic Arcade Games are Robotron 2084, Joust, Gauntlet, Super Sprint, Rampage, and Spy Hunter. (In fact, these are the very games played during the level.) *According to the LEGO Dimensions bulletin board, the entire premise of the level began due to Lord Vortech's actions causing dimensional damage, thus bringing the game characters to life and corrupting the G-6155 Spy Hunter. **Additionally, you can hear Lord Vortech laughing at the end of the level. * This is the third Level Pack Level that doesn't have any major boss fight, the other two other are Back to the Future! and The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * In the basement, you can hear a noticeable portion of the Super Mario Bros. Underground theme. * Alongside Aperture Science and Sonic Dimensions, it has a connection to LEGO Dimensions. Interestingly enough, these levels were from level packs. * This is the only level that doesn't take place in its respective dimension, as it doesn't resemble any dimensions seen in the game, possibly meaning that this takes place in the real world. While the dimension in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us was actually a pocket dimension. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Midway Arcade Category:Midway Arcade Levels Category:Index Category:Wave 4 Category:2016 Category:Year 1 Levels Category:Year 1